warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aquamarine1212
***** You have reached the Talk Page of the one known as Aquamarine1212. ***** Consider yourself honored to have reached this highly-secretive and restricted page. I'm probably too busy saving the world to chat at the moment. Leave a message with your signature and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm done preventing the aliens from terraforming the planet. ... Archive 1 otterstar hey i love you stories oh by the way can you make me a sig. otterstar2 um would you go to my blog and answer number 2. Hi! I would like to submit two cats for the kittypet lives. These are my real life cats. Name: Omelet Kittypet or Loner: (loner as in stray) kittypet Fur Color/Length: short black and white fur Eye Color: emerald green Personality: super friendly, loves twolegs. Has been identified that he is mentally unstable, and is very hyper. Paragraph From This Cats Point of View: I love twolegs! I love my house! Hi! I am Omelet! Do you want to run around hystericlly? Do you have any food? Like tuna? What's your favorite colour? Did I tell you my name? Oh. Well I have a sister. She's 15! That's like 80 in cat years! Her name is Olive! I love her! She is so nice! I want to cuddle with her, but she hisses and runs away. Maybe I should dye my fur purple. No, that would freak out the twoleg kits. Can I have a lolipop? No? Fine. Oh! My sister Olive takes these pills. I want to taste them! Why does she get all the delicious food? The adult twoleg human yells at me whenever I try to take a pill. I want food. I'm tired. You are boring. Bye! Name: Olive Kittypet or Loner: (loner as in stray) kittypet Fur Color/Length: long tortiseshell with a black tail tip. Eye Color: green with gold and black flecs Personality: grumpy, evil Paragraph From This Cats Point of View: GO AWAY! Oh you're one of them forest cats. I thought you were my super annoying brother Omelet. He is weird and discusting! All he does is lie around. I have never seen that stupid furball do anything productive. He's 8. Middle adged for a cat. At least, a kittypet. You forest cats die before you turn 5. Anyway, unless you're gonna make yourselves useful, scram. I don't want you setiing off my nuclear bomb before it's finished. Yes, I'm killing off the twolegs on this planet one by one. Do you I'm stupid? Who do you think helped Hitler become powerful? Who do you think killed him? I am the reason for the death of every twoleg on this planet. Soon they will all die and cats will rule! Mwa haha! Now leave. Bluestar&Brightheart (talk) 23:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Bluestar&Brightheart Hello, this is a friendly reminder that you have three more days to finish the songfic you submitted for my songfic competition, because any unfinished songfics will automatically be disqualified, no matter how great they are. Thanks! TheFairyPrincesses 18:23, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Today is your very last day to work on the songfic you submitted into my contest. When I wake up tomorrow morning I will begin judging right away and any incomplete songfics will be disqualified. Thanks! TheFairyPrincesses 14:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I saw, gushed, and loved! And don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. You're an epic writer :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Unicorn']] 00:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can make them if you'd like. And yay! :D[[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 18:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! You have made it onto the next round of Warriors Idol! For the next round you will be paired up against one of the other three users who moved on. You must write another songfic as will your opponent and the judges will decide which of the two they feel is the best. You have until the 13th of April to write your next songfic; and your opponent will be Rainy. Good luck! [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"There is good in him. I've felt it." ~Luke Skywalker [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You don't know the power of the dark side!" ~Vader [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You must unlearn what you have learned." ~Yoda 23:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Okiedokey :) [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"There is good in him. I've felt it." ~Luke Skywalker [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You don't know the power of the dark side!" ~Vader [[User:Roboflight|'●||||']] ♒"You must unlearn what you have learned." ~Yoda 21:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Aqua, you're too sweet. Thanks so much, and I was actually just reading your songfic now. It's amazing! I have to go now, but I'll definitely be commenting tomorrow! I wish you the best of luck too! <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 02:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Really? That's so kind of you. I do write a lot(I just never finish anything, teehee) I really appreciate it, especially from a writer as good as yourself <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 15:01, March 31, 2013 (UTC) OMG AQUA *mcgasps so hard she falls out of chair* *stumbles back up* I HAVEN'T TALKED TO YOU IN FOREVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *breathes* Puella Magi Madoka MagicaKyouko Sakura 18:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I did, and I'm glad you did too! :D Of course, my dad made me wake up really early, but still... XD [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 19:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Aqua, I noticed "NinjaTroll" left a comment on your stories. I'm really sorry, but it was a prank. Another user was behind it as an April Fool's joke. They're going to undo all their edits soon. Sorry for any inconvinience, but I thought I'd let you know! :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 01:57, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, a lot of users are upset about it :( [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 01:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply to your message Hi Aqua! To be honest, I have NO idea what an admin shield is, but look at Gingerear's blog, "Stop messing with my fanfics!". You'll be in for a huge surprise! (Assuming it's true, but I don't think Gingerear would lie.)Amberflower of WindClanTalk 02:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I know... it would make it easier. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 02:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) It is true. She was NinjaTroll. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Queen']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Unicorn']] 02:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) OMG OMG I'm not giving you the generic 'frustrated that you are angry about my stupid prank' response because AQUA!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D I actually noticed you were editing while I was doing the prank and I was like 'OMG I HOPE SHE DOESN'T COME ON CHAT' and I was Random Paging and ran into some of your stories several times and couldn't bring myself to troll (I think I may have trolled/commented one though?) Anyway, I couldn't put April Fools at the end of each comment because that would have ruined it. I can trace them back now, though, and do that if you want. :D [[User:Zaffie|'Vampire Barbie']][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.]] 10:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I <3 your opinion on me. Thanks for being so sweet :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Hello]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 01:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a warning that your songfic for my contest must be done by to to tommorow morning! Good luck! ~'Cause you're amazing...Just the way you are~ 15:43, April 13, 2013 (UTC) OMG AWESOME LEMME GO SEE/READ ♫ [[User:Rainsplash987| Live ]][[User:Rainsplash987|'''While]][[The Hidden|''' We're']][[Runes|' Young ]] ♫ 22:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aqua! Long time no chat. How's it going? <3 ;) [[User:Rainsplash987|I'm wishing upon a star... ']][[User:Rainsplash987|tonight '']] 17:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! I'm having a great summer too- though I'm a teeny bit *cough* panicked *cough* about starting high school. xD I'll get over it. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'seep into my dreams,']][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 00:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Daw. Well, have fun on your vacation! :D We'll miss you <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Lethal doses of my own emotions ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''seep into my dreams,]][[Morning Blue|''' and paralyze me ]] 01:39, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, but I made that Foreststar. I didn't draw it, but I made it on a maker. You have no rights to take my picture and tell Tawnypeltlover2 you drew him! Im infuriated. Niall of One DirectionIs the bestever. <3 07:52, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't get too worked up over the drawing / image mishap. It's likely that, as Brighty suggested on the blog, Ginger uploaded a file of the same name and it appeared there (and I'm sure you can attest to that) since the original image has been deleted. Nothing to worry about! :) -- Yes I remember you! :D I just have kind of quit the wikia recently since I haven't been able to put up writing for a long time and didn't really feel the need to be here that often anymore x3 Thanks for saying hi! 03:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aqua! Omg I haven't spoken to you in forever; I hope you're doing all right :) Thank you for the wishes, I hope 2014 is a great year for you, friend <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'My thoughts are stars I ']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''cannot fathom into constellations]] 22:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Aquaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A SANDWICH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE? What is UPPPPPPPPPPP??? :D I like poodles. [[User:Zaffie|'AGENTS OF SHIELD']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' I'm sinking Skyeward...]] 11:50, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Dude, how is everyone? Like your family and stuff. Heart was your sister, correct? And aren't you, like, old now? :O [[User:Zaffie|'''AGENTS OF SHIELD]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' I'm sinking Skyeward...]] 11:04, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Aqua! Long time no talk! Just your old buddy Rainy dropping by to say hi :) Hope you're doing good <3 PS: I love the verse on your userpage c: [[User talk:Rainsplash987| I just wanna see the stars with you']][[User:Rainsplash987|' ★ ★ ★']] 02:41, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Aqua! I was wondering how you make the letters glitter like that. Can u tell me how? Also, if it is a software, can u make two for me like that? Oh, I'm Sea by the way. Nice to meet you. ^^) [[User:Seabreeze123|'You''' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| see]][[User:Seabreeze123| what]] [[User:Seabreeze123|'you' ]][[User:Seabreeze123| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| believe]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| what]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| you]][[User talk:Seabreeze123| see]] 00:45, May 4, 2014 (UTC) hi ii just noticed that you like rune factory (alsoiisignedupforyourrpwiki:3c) that is all senbonzakura 00:43, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey so I just wanted to clarify why we're being so direct with our messages to your brother. I've warned him about his commenting and he ignored me. Other users are just trying to remind him that he can't just ignore a staff warning and continue on with his unconstructive commenting. So if you thought we were rude, well, we were kind of annoyed (lots of people have ignored us before). So yeah, that's why you may have found our messages to your brother /rude/. -- "I can't change what you did, Brownhare." "But you can change what you think." 05:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello I didn't find you as rude, don't worry. I apologize on the behalf of the users who also messaged your brother in a direct and rather rude-ish way. They were probably fairly annoyed that your brother didn't quite understand what I tried to tell him. It's also probably because they've tried telling multiple people that they need to make constructive comments and those users had ignored them too. So yeah, don't worry! And I'm sorry I didn't seem to get the message across very well to your brother. -- "I can't change what you did, Brownhare." "But you can change what you think." 00:21, May 1, 2015 (UTC) "I love corgis. I mean look at them, they're just like little waddling potatoes." That comparison- Pure genius, my good sir/sir-ette. No one has ever changed the world by doing what the world has told them to do. ''~Eddie Zhong'' 23:29, March 14, 2017 (UTC) can i just say your art looks heckin' great [[User talk:DogwoodFlowers|I'm really excited about burger. My favorite color is twelve.]] [[User:DogwoodFlowers|-Vylet, Excited About Burger]] 03:48, August 12, 2017 (UTC)